Hank Rideau
General Hank Rideau (also known as the B.A.T. Elite or The Rookbane) is a character in the Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: WWII. He is a commanding officer of the Monuments, Fine Arts, and Archives Program's Raven team as well as the leader of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. He is also a member of the Order of the Ravens, a cabal dedicated to keeping the history of the Sword of Barbarossa and ancient evils such as the God-King hidden. Involvement Rideau assigned Marie Fischer with the task of infiltrating her hometown village and recovering the stolen artifacts from the hands of the Nazis, and also helped her gather three additional companions. While on the train to Mittelburg, Rideau recounted each of the group members' previous achievements in recovering lost arts from the Nazis, while also letting Marie brief the team on their current assignment. However, their train was soon attacked by the Panzermörder. The group members were stranded from one another. While Rideau did not appear in the village, he was able to survive. Days later, after receiving intel about Straub's movement up north on Heligoland, he dispatched Marie, Drostan, Olivia and Jefferson once more along with two teams of Army Rangers in order to apprehend the mad scientist. He acknowledged that the Third Reich had abandoned in Britain and was on a rescue mission in Berlin from Red Riding Hood's radio messages. Red Riding Hood requested Rideau to send help on the island, but he never responded. Following the MFAA operation on Heligoland, Rideau traveled to the war-torn Berlin in a jeep and saved the four MFAA agents from a Meistermeuchler and a swarm of zombies before escaping with them. With the three pieces of the sword in the Bureau of Archaic Technologies' possession, Rideau formulated a plan to bring the sword pieces to Thule in order to forge the sword, which could serve as the key in defeating the undead hordes. Gathering allies from the MFAA's previous journeys across Europe, Rideau lead a B.A.T. caravan from Luxembourg across Europe months after the Battle of Berlin in order to deliver the sword pieces to the four MFAA agents in Antarctica, where the location of Thule's forges were at. Rideau's efforts were successful, and the MFAA were able to reforge the sword pieces into the complete Sword of Barbarossa. However, before the MFAA could deliver the sword to the front lines, their aircraft was struck down by a bolt of Geistkraft, stranding them just outside the entrance to the underground city of Thule on the Ronne Ice Shelf. Rideau soon orders Agent Vivian Harris to locate the agents and bring the sword to the front lines. She soon discovered Captain Mikhail Saburov, who also survived the crash and was in possession of the sword. However, she soon began to fall under the influence of the dormant God-King, who demanded her to bring him the sword, much to Rideau's chagrin. Despite Rideau's attempts to stop her, Vivian ultimately used the Sword of Barbarossa to resurrect the God-King, but was killed in the process. After the four MFAA agents were able to defeat the God-King and become the new Raven Lords thanks to the new Rook, Rideau used a closed radio channel to communicate with the agents, revealing himself to be an agent for the Order of the Ravens. Unlockable characters B.A.T. Elite Rideu appears as the unlockable hidden character titled B.A.T. Elite. He can be unlocked by completing the "Off Record" challenge set in the map The Final Reich. * One Man Army - Save Klaus while playing solo. ("I'll save you, brother, even if I have to do it myself.") * Calculated - Save Klaus by Wave 16. (Save your bullets. Take your time. Do this right.) * Time is of the Essence - Save Klaus within 75 minutes. ("We must hurry, he may not have much time!") * Unscathed - Save Klaus with no downed players. (No man left behind.) * Old School - Save Klaus without any player using Special Abilities, Mods, or Consumables. (No school like the old school.) The Rookbane Rideau also appears as the unlockable hidden character titled The Rookbane. He can be unlocked by reaching Prestige Master Level 1000 in the Nazi Zombies mode. Multiplayer Hank Rideau appears in the Headquarters under a hidden bunker, where players can interact with him to switch from Multiplayer to Nazi Zombies mode. Howard may also refer to him in a random dialogue. Gallery BATElite_HakRideau_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg BAT_Elite_TheShadowedThrone_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg BAT Elite Achievement Image WWII.png HankRideau Rookbane NaziZombies WWII.png|The Rookbane Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Playable Characters